


Bruised

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drinking, Foul Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Overdosing, Passing Out, Pete Wentz's Suicide Attempt (Best Buy Incident), Translation, nose bleed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Строчка на запястье вызывает неловкость, но в то же время и веселит.<br/>Патрик ненавидит эту чертову штуку.<br/>АКА<br/>ау, в котором слова соулмэйта, сказанные при самой первой встрече, вытатуированы у другого на запястье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cactushoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactushoe/gifts).



> its just the best soulmate au i swear dudes
> 
> Also posted on here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3763027

«ЧЕ КАК УЕБА»  
  
Строчка на запястье вызывает неловкость, но в то же время и веселит.  
  
Патрик ненавидит эту чертову штуку.  
  
Мама рассказывала, что после его рождения медперсонал поделился натрое: кого-то это задело как личное оскорбление, кого-то шокировало, а кого-то даже позабавило.  
  
Как правило, ему приходилось носить митенки [1], либо одежду с длинным рукавом, прикрывая обсценную лексику. Однажды, в классе четвертом, он забыл свои митенки дома.  
  
Учителя не были приятно удивлены. Они и вовсе пригрозили отстранить его от занятий, чем чуть не довели до слез.  
  
В старшей же школе было не многим лучше: ему так же приходилось прятать запястье. И пусть он этому не противился, но и не любил так уж это дело.  
  
В этом ведь нет его вины, бога ради. Люди даже ущемляли его по этому поводу. Когда он впервые решил устроиться на работу в какую-то забегаловку, то его неминуемо спросили, с какой надписью он родился. Его чуть не вывернуло тогда.  
  
Ту работу он так и не получил. Как и следующую. Естественно они подали в суд на все эти места, ведь все, что он хотел – нормальную спокойную жизнь.  
  
Первой работой оказалось местечко в музыкальном магазинчике: у его владелицы на запястье красовалось «ПРЕСВЯТЫЕ УГОДНИКИ да ты просто ОГОНЬ», поэтому она испытывала какое-то сочувствие к Патрику: они в одной лодке.  
  
У лучшего друга, Джо Тромана, надпись гласила «О боги! Ты мой соулмэйт!» и делала его из них троих как самого наименьше понесшего ущерб.  
  
В восемнадцатилетнем возрасте надпись Патрика начинает бледнеть, исчезая.  
  
Что, черт бы всех подрал, ничем хорошим не сулит.  
  
— Это может значить, что ей сейчас плохо, — говорит мама, ухватившись за запястье. – Или…  
  
— Знаю, мам.  
  
Это ранит Патрика, ведь всю жизнь эта чертова строчка будто исходила энергией, даже счастьем. И он считал, что его соулмэйт такой же. Если он или она пострадали, то…  
  
Патрик кусает губу.  
  
— Собираешься на вечеринку этими выходными? – Джо перехватывает друга в коридоре. – У Бекетта?  
  
— Не думаю, — пожимает плечами Патрик.  
  
— Все время ныкаясь у себя в комнатке, ты никогда не отыщешь своего соулмэйта! Давай же, идем!  
  
— У меня нет особого желания идти туда.  
  
— У тебя постоянно его нет.  
  
— Потому что я не люблю вечеринки!  
  
— Эта тебе точно понравится! Билл устраивает лучшую…  
  
— Джо, — Патрик хватает его за плечо. – Я не иду.  
  
— Ну и ладно! – громче, чем желал, злится Джо, когда они оказываются у машины Патрика. – Один пойду… в обозе не нуждаюсь!  
  
Патрик фыркает, и вдруг по ту сторону машины слышится крик:  
  
— О боги! Ты мой соулмэйт!  
  


* * *

  
  
— Ты и Энди Хёрли, значит, — бормочет Патрик в телефон.  
  
— Это круто. И вообще, у нас много общего.  
  
— Я рад за вас, серьезно.  
  
Джо вздыхает.  
  
— Не беспокойся, и ты найдешь своего соулмэйта.  
  
— Моя надпись перестала бледнеть, — он пробегается пальцами по буквам на запястье. – Но она больше и не такая яркая как раньше. Какая-то светло-серая. Интересно, что с ней стряслось?  
  
— Или с ним, — добавляет Джо, и Патрик кивает.  
  
— Ладно. Я уже у Бекетта. Точно не хочешь заглянуть?  
  
— Точно.  
  
— Ну, окей… Я еще как-нибудь тебе позвоню или напишу.  
  


* * *

  
  
«Как-нибудь» оказалось пару часов спустя, то есть уже ближе к полуночи.  
  
— Какого хуя нужно? Я вообще-то сплю давно.  
  
— Спокойствие, Патрик, только спокойствие, я, кажись, ключи от машины посеял, не могу вспомнить, где же мои ключи, мне нужна помощь, твоя помощь в поисках моих ключей от моей машины, мне нужны мои ключи завести машину, а для этого нужны именно ключи, чтобы я мог уехать на…  
  
— Джо! – Патрик хлопает себя ладонью по лбу. – И насколько сильно ты уже набухался?  
  
— Я не б'хой. Если бs я был б'хой, то как бы я п'терял ключи так професс'нально?!  
  
Патрик качает головой и принимается одеваться, не обращая внимания на бормочущего заплетающимся языком Джо.  
  
— Джо, послушай меня. Стоп.  
  
— О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о, окошко-о-о-о-о-о.  
  
— Джо.  
  
Смех.  
  
— Н-н-н-н-нрмс. Сл'шаю-ю-ю-ю.  
  
— Я уже еду. Ты все еще у Бекетта?  
  
— Неа, я у Уильяма.  
  
— Одно и то же. Скоро буду. Из дома. Ни. Ногой.   
  
— Так точно!!!  
  
Патрик вжимает педаль газа в пол.  
  


* * *

  
  
— Тупица, — объявляет Патрик, проталкиваясь сквозь провонявшую алкоголем комнату и таща на себе друга. – Вот именно поэтому я не хожу на вечеринки.  
  
Патрик только собирается открыть дверь, как кто-то опережает его с той стороны, чуть ли не срывая ее с петель. Она встречается с лицом Патрика, сильно и больно, стекла очков разбиваются, разлетаясь осколками.  
  
Ошарашенный Патрик хватается за нос, его дыхание сбивается, он и чувствует, как с пальцев срываются первые капли крови.  
  
Какой-то в-стельку-бухой-эмо-челкарь стоит напротив. И они в унисон начинают орать друг на друга:  
  
— Ты мне, сука, нос сломал!  
  
— ЧЕ КАК УЕБА!  
  
А потом замирают, уставившись один на второго. И тут соулмэйт Патрика валится на пол.  
  
— Ну заебись, — сжимает нос Патрик, при этом не отпуская Джо. – Вот именно  _сегодня_ тебе так _нужно был_ о появиться?  
  
Он хотя бы горячий.  
  
_Он_.  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
В голове проскальзывает мимолетная мысль  _«какой подходящий повод для каминг-аута»_. Опустив Джо на пол, туда, где нет осколков, хватает клочок бумаги и ручку, услужливо лежащие на столике рядом.  
  
_«Прива. Ты сломал мне нос, мудила._  
678-367-1637 ~П.Стамп»  
  


* * *

  
  
— Ты встретил своего соулмэйта, пока я был в отрубе?  
  
— Да! – Патрик не отнимает взгляда от окна. – Оказалось, что этот мудак все-таки не сломал мне нос. Синяк поставил, но в остальном все нормально.  
  
— Да ладно? Это же охуенно. Говорил тебе, что нельзя пропускать ту вечеринку.  
  
— Ты и не пропустил, да, а теперь вспомни, что из-за этого с тобой произошло. Ключи хоть нашел?  
  
— Они были в заднем кармане, — смеется Джо под аккомпанемент стона Патрика.  
  
— Но я по-любасу не смог бы сам доехать. Спасибо, что подкинул до дома.  
  
Патрик бормочет в ответ «не за что», и тут его телефон разражается в звонке.  
  
— Вот черт, Джо, это, кажется, мой соулмэйт звонит. Я тебе перезвоню.  
  
Он отключает Джо и отвечает на незнакомый номер.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Эм-м… это ты… П. Стамп?  
  
Патрик краснеет.  
  
— Ага. Патрик Стамп. А ты тот самый мудила?  
  
Слышится смех. Самый прекрасный смех, исподволь думает Патрик.  
  
— Пит Вентц.  
  
— Мой соулмэйт – Пит Вентц?  
  
— Ты везучий сукин сын.  
  
— Ну да, просто счастливчик.  
  
И теперь они оба не сдерживают смеха.  
  
— Я тебя уже видел, просто не подходил познакомиться. Мы можем встретиться?  
  


* * *

  
  
Патрику девятнадцать, когда он, наконец, решает спросить Пита – своего  _парня, черт возьми, Пит Вентц – его парень_  – что случилось тогда, что аж надпись на запястье начала тускнеть. Пит громко сглатывает ком в горле.  
  
— Ативан. Передознулся на парковке Best Buy в центре.  
  
Патрик обнимает его.  
  
— Но знаешь что? – продолжает Пит. – Я рад, что сделал это. И не жалею о содеянном.  
  
— Почему? – Страх начинает пузыриться где-то внутри, нашептывая о том, что Патрик недостаточно хорош для Пита, и тот сейчас скажет: «лучше бы меня так и не откачали, лучше быть мертвым, чем именно твоим соулмэйтом».  
  
Конечно, такого в жизни не произойдет, но Патрик все же обеспокоен.  
  
— Потому что это заставило больше ценить жизнь, цепляться за нее, дорожить моим соулмэйтом как никогда, и не важно, что мы тогда еще не встретились с тобой, — он чмокает Патрика в щеку.  
  
Патрик бросает взгляд на свое почти выцветшее прозрачное «ЧЕ КАК УЕБА» и снова хихикает.  
  
Пусть эта отметка принесла ему немало дерьма, но он считает, что игра стоила свеч.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] — перчатки без пальцев.


End file.
